


there is no way you're gay.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your name is Sollux Captor and there's no way you're gay.





	there is no way you're gay.

**Author's Note:**

> req from a friend, i owed them something. i prefer kismesis erisol but ig flushed is alright

Your name is Sollux Captor and there's no way you're gay. Just because you thought the guy you sat next to in English was cute, or just because you liked reading that guy's writing when he wasn't looking, didn't mean you were gay.

Most importantly, just because you wanted to wear his scarf and teach him how to do basic coding and touch his hair and hold hands with him and see him laugh and eat lunch with him did _not_ mean you were gay!!

You've been telling Kanaya that no, you're not gay, you're straight as an arrow, and no, you _don't_ have a crush on the guy who sits next to you in English.

* * *

You learn that his name is Eridan Ampora, a nice name for the guy you didn't have a crush on. You realize that his voice wobbles a little on his Ws' and Vs'. You notice that he bites the end of his pencils when nervous.

You've never been jealous of a pencil before

And to make it all worse, you can't even hide the fact that you obviously don't have a crush on him when he asks for help after he notices you doing your math homework in class. 

Obviously you say yes. 

* * *

A month later Eridan kisses you and now you're holding hands, your legs touching. He keeps smiling at you and goddamn, your cheeks hurt, because you are too.

You are one hundred percent gay. For Eridan Ampora.


End file.
